


Turn The Night Up

by Smutzilla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutzilla/pseuds/Smutzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve have to follow their suspect to a club. McDanno slash/smut and strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Night Up

**Author's Note:**

> **So this is my first fanfic of Hawaii 5-0. It has been originally posted to Fanfiction.net. I'm new to Archive Of Our Own so bear with me! Storytitle is from Enrique Iglesias song that was played in episode 4x6 and it inspired me to write this. Also the italicized lyrics are from that song.**
> 
>  
> 
> **English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the possible grammar errors etc.**
> 
>  
> 
>   **Story contains smut and slash (also strong language) and if you're looking for a high-class plot, you definitely won't find it here!**
> 
> **I do not own the characters!**

Danny was too old for this shit. There had been a time in his life when he enjoyed this kind of enviroment but those days were long gone and nowdays he enjoyed the most the comfort of his own house. Gladly with some goddamn peace and quiet.

Dance music was thumping loudly and strobelights were spinning wildy. Danny was sure that he was going to have a massive headache after this. He couldn't hear half of what Steve was saying to him and they couldn't use their normal hand signals so that people wouldn't know that they were cops. So communication was at minimum at the moment. All that Danny could do was to follow his boss/partner who happened to be a huge controll freak (who also didn't asked for permissions and went head on in every situation). It was a combination that drove Danny close to insanity frequently.

Danny sighed. Why their suspect couldn't have chosen some nice quiet place instead of this supposedly hip club where Danny could see more skin than clothes everywhere he looked. No way he would let Grace ever dress like that when she would be older! Danny glanced towards his partner and envied how Steve managed to look like he belonged there. Even when Steve was wearing his usual clothing; cargo pants and a tight fitting t-shirt, nothing too fancy. Danny noticed how all the women - and some men - stared at Steve. Danny could understand that. Even though Steve made him feel like going berserk on a regular basis, he could admit the fact that Steve had an amazing body (and Danny had seen the upper part of it without a shirt way too many times) and a really handsome face. If he would be into guys, he would definitely tap that. Well, come to think of it, he would tap that even if he wasn't into guys.. Oh, wait what? Strobelights, pounding music and half-naked people must have damaged his brains already! Keep it together Williams, you have a job to do here! Danny ordered himself. No way this is the time and the place to be checking out your own partners ass.

Danny and Steve arrived to the bar and ordered couple of club sodas so they would have a good reason to hang out there. For some reason they had gotten straws with their sodas. Danny had of course gotten rid of his own 'cause no way he was going to drink with a straw. He was a man after all! But Steve hadn't thrown his away and was sipping his soda throuhg his straw while viewing the club. It was somewhat comical and oddly sexy at the same time, Danny thought. He tried not to stare but the look of Steve drinking through a straw was just strangely hypnotic. Then Steve noticed that Danny was staring.

”What?” Steve shouted.  
”Grown men don't use straws!” Danny shouted back over the pounding music. Steve lifted his eyebrow to indicate ”Oh really?” and Danny nodded meaning ”Really”. Then Steve did something unheard of and moved his eyes away from their suspect and stared straight into Danny's eyes. Then Steve slowly took his straw into his mouth and moved his mouth up and down and then slightly sucked.

_Damn you look so sexy_  
 _Baby you impress me_  
 _I wanna get nasty_

Danny's jaw dropped quite a bit. He had no choice than to stare back at Steve because Danny was so mesmerized. Danny felt familiar warm feeling in his stomach that usually indicated that his eyes had spotted something exceptionally tempting. What the hell was this? His warm feelings soon began to spread in his pants causing them to feel tighter than normal.

 _Girl your body is effing_  
 _You know my intentions, I know you can go all night_  
 _I just wanna touch you, girl just let me touch_  
 _I know it's been on your mind_

Danny was just about to do something.. maybe slap the shit out of his partner or say something like ”cocktease” or something. He wasn't even sure what he would have done but he noticed that Steve's eyes shifted away from his. Danny had to look at the same way as Steve and they both saw that their suspect got some lady company and the couple moved to the dancefloor. Of course Danny should have know that his partner could multitask and make suggesting moves while keeping an eye on the suspect. Danny was actually bit embarrased that he were so lost in Steve for a moment there so that he totally forgot they were here to work.

Steve and Danny had to follow their suspect because the couple blended in the crowd. After a quick assesment of the situation it became obvious that the only way to keep an eye on the suspect was to be on the crowded dancefloor. Of course just standing there wasn't an option because it would look suspicious. And not to mention weird. Danny was just about to let out a very big sigh when Steve suddenly grabbed his hand and twirled him on the dancefloor. TWIRLED!  
”Way to make me feel emasculated McGarrett” Danny beamed to Steve with his eyes. Steve just laughed and started to dance.

So... they had to DANCE! Oh my god, Danny hated dancing. He actually enjoyed more those situations were he was in his Camaro with Steve behind the wheel driving like a madman. To make matters worse, of course his super-SEAL partner looked good on the dance floor - like he would go clubbing there every weekend. Steve sure made his dance moves match the rhythm of the music that was playing. He even managed to look good while those annoying strobelights were hitting his face. Danny was sure that he himself looked like someone who was having some kind of seizure, twitching and all that.

Danny gazed the crowd and was sure that they were the only two guys in the club who were dancing _together_ so yeah, noooot weird at all. Danny looked at Steve and saw that he was mouthing something. Of course Danny couldn't hear a thing and he couldn't read lips so he had to step closer to Steve.  
"WHAT? I can't hear you, this thing that they call music is so loud!" Danny yelled. Steve leaned to talk straight to Danny's ear.  
"You know when it's too loud, you are too old" Steve laughed. Danny could feel his partners breath on his ear and it made his scalp feel all tingly.  
”Really funny McGarrett, I'm not too old. I would just appreciate if I still have my ability of hearing after this” Danny shouted back.  
”Was there something else you wanted to say besides mock me?”

Steve was just about to answer when suddenly the pounding music changed to a slow song and people started to dance together or they moved away from the dancefloor. Danny noticed that their suspect was still dancing with the woman he was with. Even though the dancefloor was cleared out of people a little by the slow song, staying there was still the best place to be to keep an eye on the suspect. It seemed that Steve had gotten into the same conclusion because without any hesitation he firmly grabbed Danny by his hips and pulled Danny close to his chest. Danny almost freaks out, it was bad enough that they were dancing together during the faster songs but this? He could almost feel Steve's crotch on his! How was this even possible, slow songs in a club?? It really was un-fucking-believable! Danny had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Being so close to Steve made him nervous. At least the bright side was that this was something even he - the dancehater - managed, he just had to sway with Steve.

”Our guy is looking at us and he is looking kind of suspicious, work with me here” Steve said into Danny's ear and Danny had to take Steve by his words cause he couldn't see the suspect. Of course Steve was being a control freak like usual and wanted to be the one to see the suspect.  
”Okay, okay” Danny murmured and moved his hands behind Steve's head. Danny's fingers touched lightly hair in the back of Steve's neck and Danny could swear that he felt Steve shiver. Suddenly Danny felt the urgent need to be sure so he traced his fingers in Steve's neck. Right on the area were Steve's hair ended and bare skin started. Now he was sure. Steve really was shivering and if Danny wasn't totally off, it seemed to be the good kind of shivers. The ones he was also getting when he felt that Steve started caressing his lower back gently.

Then Danny felt something other. And it was something hard.  
”Is that your cellphone or are you just happy to dance with me?” Steve was taller than Danny so Danny had to raise his head and look up to see Steve's face.  
”Wouldn't you want to know” Steve grinned. Danny thought that challenge accepted, you smug bastard. Danny grabbed Steve tighter and pushed his crotch against Steve's. Danny could feel Steve's whole body stiffening and Danny had the answer. Definitely NOT a cellphone.

Okay, so. Here was the situation. Danny was appreciating Steve's body way too much, Steve had flirted at him and now they were dancing and rubbing crotches together. Not exactly a typical day at work. Danny wasn't sure that was Steve just keeping up their cover this way or what was hap... And then Danny's trail of thought was interrupted by Steve who was squeezing Danny's ass. Danny let a moan slip out of his mouth. Whatever this was, he was going to enjoy it as long as it was gonna last and deal with the aftermath later.

Steve's hand was still on Danny's ass and feeling around. Danny had a massive erection and he was sure that Steve could feel that. But at this state Danny didn't mind at all because he could feel that Steve still had the same situation too. Then Steve leaned his head and started to nibble Danny's ear. That felt so good that Danny almost came in his pants right there. Danny moved his hands to Steves ass and pulled Steve's lower body closer to create friction to their crotches. Danny was doing this as subtle as he could cause he didn't want to appear as some lunatic who was franticly dryhumping his dance partner.

Steve brushed Danny's cheek with his lips and was moving closer to Danny's lips. Danny's heart started racing and his skin felt like it was on fire as Steve got closer and closer to his target..

And then the music suddenly changed again back to faster tempo. Danny blinked his eyes and instinctively pulled away from Steve. Somehow the moment was gone and instead of brave and horny he was feeling all confused. Danny didn't dare to look at Steve.  
”I have to use the bathroom!” Danny shouted to Steve's direction and wasn't even sure if Steve had heard that but he had to leave. So he found his way through the crowd to men's roon. It was kind of shitty of him to leave Steve alone to watch their suspect but he was a big boy. Big in all departments apparently... Oh god, what was going on? Danny was alone with his thoughts in the men's room. He went in front of the faucsets and leaned down to splash some cold water on his face to help clear his head. And maybe stop his face tingling from Steve's touch. Danny grabbed some paper and dried his face. Then he leaned back up.

Steve was standing behind Danny. Danny's heart literally jumped to his throat, fucking ninja-SEAL! Danny turned around and was about to lecture Steve that he scared bejesus out of him but he never got the chance. All that Danny had time for was to notice that Steve's eyes were burning and focused on him. 

Then Steve closed in on Danny pressing him against the counter. The Steve grabbed Danny's head between his hands and kissed Danny. Hard. It felt like an invasion, Steve was all over Danny's mouth and tracing Danny's lips with his tongue. Then Steve pulled back and let Danny catch his breath and give him a chance to run away if he wanted to. Danny was breathing heavily and his feet were like jello. He felt like he had just ran a marathon.  
”What about...” That was all Steve let Danny catch his breath before he was again all over Danny's mouth.  
”I texted Kono that I thought that the suspect made us so we have to lay low for a while and I told her to come in to tail him and Chin is covering the exit.” Steve told to Danny in between kisses. Danny knew that it was Steve's way to say that he was important to him and Steve was willing to forget his control freakness for Danny. That was the last confirmation that Danny needed. Well Steve's lips were also very persuating but now Danny was sure that this all wasn't just for show.

Danny grabbed Steve's ass and pulled him closer. All the earlier feelings came flooding back and Danny let them. He was not going to freak out anymore. He wanted Steve so much it hurted. The fact was that they were still in semi-public place so Danny pushed Steve to the farthest booth and closed the door. Danny noticed that there was indeed few things he liked in this club. One was that the booths were all sealed up so no one could see their feet under the door or nothing above the door. The other thing was that there were speakers also in the men's room so the music should hide most of the noices they were about to make. It was good because almost right after he closed the booths door he heard people coming in to the men's room. Then Danny shifted his focus totally to Steve and let everything else fade out. Danny knew that they probably wouldn't have that much time before Kono would start asking where they were. Of course Steve had figured that out too cause he was kissing Danny in a hurry and tried to get Danny's belt to unbuckle.

”You manage to tackle criminals three times bigger than you but you can't get my pants to off!” Danny laughed a bit. Steve didn't say anything but he moved his head to Danny's neck and bit it. Hard. That sure was gonna leave a mark and if it was ment to shut Danny up, it worked. Danny moaned and then Steve finally managed to drop Danny's pants along with his boxers down to his ankles. Steve grabbed Danny's cock and Danny moaned even louder. Steve's big hand felt so amazing around Danny's cock. Danny wanted to hear Steve moan too so he managed to get Steve's pants down quicker that Steve had gotten his own. Then Danny grabbed Steve's cock and now there were both moaning into each other mouths. Steve's cock was so big and hard and Danny found himself thinking all the stuff he wanted to do with and to it when they would have more time and better surrounding. Danny and Steve kept working each other and kissing passionately. Then they both felt that Steve's pants on the floor started buzzing. That must be Kono, Danny thought and was bit annoyed by that but on the other hand he was so close to coming, Steve really knew how to handle him.

Steve kissed Danny now more gently and then he pulled back to look straight to Danny's eyes.  
”It's time for the grand finale.. come for me Danny.” Steve's voice was low and husky. It drove Danny over the edge and he orgasmed. Steve watched Danny as he came and then after a moment Steve came too. They were both panting and satisfied. They cleaned up and put their pants back on. Suddenly Danny was feeling shy. He definitely wasn't freaking out but he felt the right to feel shy at this point.

Steve checked his phone.  
”Kono and Chin got the guy, they are waiting for us outside.” Steve said. For a moment thre Danny was afraid that Steve wouldn't even look at him and just walked away. But he was wrong. Steve looked up at Danny, leaned closer and kissed him gently.  
”You just wait untill we get to my place, Danno..” Steve's voice was full of dirty promises and Danny just couldn't wait.

 

 


End file.
